freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog, contains very old items *2nd Chatlog, contains old items *3rd Chatlog, contains medium old items *4th Chatlog, contains medium recent items *5th Chatlog, contains recent items. *6th Chatlog, contains very recent items. Holy Gate created a new page on this wiki need help clearing it up :Done. I... I am the King!Talk 11:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply:I beg your pardon Nothing really the guy can't let something go, me and a couple of other users told him to stop posting useless comments on some characters talk page, sometimes not even about the character like the sharknado thing. We told him its fine to make cross overs of characters fighting other characters, but when it takes away from the topic at hand it goes to far, and messes up the conversation in its entirety. Now after about two or three weeks he has come back and now wants to complaint about some what we said to him, and is now screwing up our talkpages with his constant attacks, and flames. :That is a issue punishable by temporal suspension (block) on his end. Also I've told him once in the past to keep "off-topic related items" down to a low. Do you wish me to have a word with him or can you guys settle this in a humane type of way? Note that if you fail to do so, previous said 'block item' will become in effect on him. I... I am the King!Talk 18:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It is very annoying that it has come to this, but I don't believe we can convince him to stop. Quite a few times when he was flaming people's walls he said "I will never stop attacking you". I think he's made it clear that reasonable discussion is not what he is interested in. It seems your authority is needed to settle this situation. - Perception1 (talk) 18:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I agreed, I'll go and have a word with him. I... I am the King!Talk 18:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Its not going to stop him since he does this with basically every wiki, look at the deadliest fiction one, he basically didn't care what the admins or contributors told him, and he just kept at it. In fact he did the same thing with the anon thing as well. Perception basically said it and I agree with his idea. :::::I expressed my authority on his talkpage, one more wrong move from him and he's going to have trouble getting me off his back. However he did sort of listen in the past. I requested that he'd stop posting 'country vs. country' pictures and he did. So for his sake I'd hope he comes around. I... I am the King!Talk 23:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) East Genetics article With the current data, is the East Genetics article still considered a "stub?"Coquidragon (talk) 10:15, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's still sort of a stub, but I don't think much more info will become apparent about this institution any time soon. I... I am the King!Talk 10:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) More Trouble Sorry to have to bother you with more of this nonsense, but Mohammed is acting up again. He posted another weird and out of place comment as an anon and was called out on it again. He's "threatening" people again. I fear another flame war is brewing. :He has been dealt with. Continue as you were. I... I am the King!Talk 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Frequent edits Greetings, I read your warnings. I did forget it once, but I've been carefull to do full edits. If you look at the timestamps of the edit, they are apart. For the big changes, I edited many sections at once through the Article edit, and saved it. I did split the work in three, due to time constraints, internet constraints and fear of losing the work done. I admit there are one or two edits, which were careless mistakes that escaped me. Nevertheless, I'll try to be extra carefull next time. Sorry for giving extra work.Coquidragon (talk) 12:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :It's all good. You see, the issue at had is that as soon as you'd start mass editing a page, leaving multiple edits in the history on your name. Someone, let's say a little trollguy/girl sneaks a edit in between yours and I would notice it, I'd have a hard time rollbacking his/her edit due to your edits preceding his/her edit and your edits being post his/her edit. That would force me to remove your edits as well. And I'm not here to do such thing. I... I am the King!Talk 16:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Categories What do you think of creating categories for groups, both official and de facto? Legendary Pandora, Trancendant Pandora, Numbers, Platoon 13. Busters and Valkyries, are already created. Also, categories by Genetics, since we have at least two articles for East, West, America, Germany, France, England. I thought I could do it myself if needed.Coquidragon (talk) 08:18, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Legendary P.., Transcendent P... and Numbers are good to go. Go ahead and create them (I'll help initialise them). As for the Genetics, let's leave that one alone for now. I... I am the King!Talk 18:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Shouldn't the category "Buster" be "BusterS" in plural? Also, what about keepting the East and West Genetics, since they have more characters?Coquidragon (talk) 19:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) A moment of your time please...... Perception here and I was wondering if I could get your input on something. User Bodies of Waters and I have noticed some discrepancies in regards to a scene in chapter 88. Around pages 14-16, a conversation concerning Chiffon's Illusion Turn is shown. However, we're having a friendly disagreement over who exactly said what. One side says the conversation is Eugene explaining to Kazuya, while another thinks the conversation is Kazuya and Satellizer talking about their observations and assumptions, with Eugene not saying anything. We were wondering if you could add your opinion as well? - Perception1 (talk) 02:50, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'll check it. I... I am the King!Talk 18:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::My findings: :: ::(I'll start from top right to bottom left) ::(tile 1) Seeing as they are all amazed by Chiffons performance (apart from Eugene, seeing as he's been with her fro quite a while now), it's only logical to think that Kazuya would state such lines, as they are quite obvious and plain towards the magnitude of Chiffons performance (you'll get that a lot from people who are impressed by something, they'll say things which afterwards sound kinda lame). ::(tile 2) Obviously this is Satella's current thought on the situation. As she's never seen the Illusion turn being deployed so laid-out as this before. And judging by the look on her face she's clearly in a puzzled thought, as evident by the questioning/surprised contexted line. ::(tile 3) Eugene is positioned behind Kazuya (evident from tile 1). Here, in this tile, Kazuya is clearly seen looking over his shoulder. Also there is no one present in that room who's more informed about Chiffon than Eugene himself, hence the explaining/evaluation disposition of the said lines. You see, Eugene is going to reveal the true purpose of the Illusion Turn by laying out the problems it's meant to solve, something which Kazuya and Satella don't know because they have never properly witnessed the Illusion Turn and/or Chiffon's true power for that matter. So these lines can only be said by Eugene. ::(tile 4) LOL! ::(tile 5 and 6) After Eugene's' careful explanations of the problems in which Chiffon finds herself in as she uses her full strength, Satella comes to this obvious conclusion that the Illusion Turn was made to deal with Chiffon's struggles specifically. Also note that on tile 5 the translators miss-worded "Accel Turn" as this should obviously be "Illusion Turn," seeing as that is what the conversation is about. I... I am the King!Talk 19:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry to butt in, but the FTH translation has different wording, which is what I think led Perception to wonder about this in the first place. Might help resolve the situation if you took a look at that version too. 20:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok? I... I am the King!Talk 20:35, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah the reason I started questioning who was speaking is because I recently read the FTH version, while previously I had only read Emeraude's (Which is the version you based your pictures on Grimmjow). The panel in question is the center one with Kazuya turning his head. In Emeraude's version it seems like Eugene is talking, I never doubted that before. But when I read the FTH, the words and the tone seem like its actually Satellizer speaking her opinion, not Eugene explaining like I previously thought. - Perception1 (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Damn these translators... As for my findings on FTH: It's clearly Kazuya all the way. :::::From tile 2 to tile 6 are his actual thoughts on the matter, as no ones' lips are depicted moving, it can only be Kazuya continuing the string of thought from the lines he said in the 1st tile. He looks over his shoulder to Eugene as a sort of gesture of admiration/awe inspiration to Eugene being Chiffon's Limiter. Seeing as Eugene is the closest person near them who is most knowledgeable about Chiffon; it is only natural for a human being to direct the admiration they have for Chiffon towards him as he's the next best person for this (seeing as Chiffon is not present in the room itself). I... I am the King!Talk 09:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::So the ruling verdict is... Eugene doesn't explain Illusion Turn and what's really happening is just the observations and conclusions of Satellizer and Kazuya? :::::::Is that it? And please verify which is said/thought by Kazuya and Satellizer. Let's get this sorted so we can make the necessary changes. And one more thing. Even though Eugene didn't explain it, can we still assume that he did know about it?Bodiesofwater (talk) 11:17, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hold up, hold up! "Ruling verdict?" When did I ever say that? This ain't no "ruling verdict," this is simply said my analysis of the brought situation. However depending on which translator is more accurate I'd say we'd best go by them. So if (and I say IF with caps and bold written text) FTH scans would be the most accurate then that would mean that Eugene is simply silent during the conversation and Kazuya and Satellizer come to their explanatory conclusions themselves. As for Eugene's knowledge, please read my above standing statement once more and contemplate on some specific wording I used to depict this already. I... I am the King!Talk 13:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :FTH seems more reliable, or is that just me? For example, I think Emeraude is the one that has Chiffon say "mother" before she dies, where FTH has the name "Aureriel Fairchild" instead, which we know to be correct (and who is not remotely close to being Chiffon's mother). Perception1 (talk) 14:31, September 30, 2014(UTC) ::I always thought the center panel was Satellizer, since it depicts Kazuya but his mouth isn't open. If it is Satellizer, it makes sense that there are no arrows, as it depits the person being spoken too (Kazuya) and not the speaker herself. 14:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::So is the problem resolved? I... I am the King!Talk 11:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have no further arguments. If you all say the FTH is more accurate and Eugene was quiet the whole time, then so be it. Bodiesofwater (talk) 15:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just remember that the above stated is simply my analysis. My word in this is not law, don't let my admin status scare you into thinking that I'll repress everyone who'd dare to disagree with me. You asked for my opinion, I gave you one. All I can hope for is that it helps to draw the argument to a close as I tried to be as in-depth as possible. So don't be afraid to disagree with me. (Mr. GJ's side note - The reason I mentioned the thought of "that you might be holding back" because of my admin status is that, as I see it, you accepted my opinion far to quick and easy. At least that is what I think; correct me if I'm wrong.) ::::::No yeah we understand its just your opinion, but discussing it with you has definitely helped. Even before we asked for your input, Bodies and I had agreed that the FTH version was different from the Emeraude and something seemed a little fishy. Anyway I think we've settled the matter and agreed that the FTH version is the more accurate one. Thanks for the help in figuring this out guys. Perception1 (talk) 19:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Glad I could be of service, I'm happy to see that this "dispute" or "difference in opinion" or whatever you will. Played out nicely and humanely, this does me proud after that Mohammed issue. I... I am the King!Talk 22:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Okay we've settled the issue. Time to fix some pages. But I will say this. I really would have wanted for Eugene to have explained Illusion Turn. At least for the sake of giving the character some dialogue. Well that's that. ::Yes. I... I am the King!Talk 00:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Changing chapter titles Admin, this is just a quick question. I have been noticing that FTH-scans is considered the more legit translation than Emeraude. Should I go ahead and change chapter titles to the ones translated by FTH or would that be unnecessary? - Eevee2011 (talk) 12:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Necessary. I... I am the King!Talk 13:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandal I'm not vandalizing anything, I put that there on Kazuya's edit page because it's exactly what happened in the series. I don't vandalize because it's something I don't really care to do. Shinso Tsukune (talk) 20:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Care to share which chapter and volume you've gotten this info from? Because it apparently went straight over my head. I... I am the King!Talk 22:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::In chapters 181 through 183. Gengo confirms that a pandora's power comes from souls and that the LP's power comes from the millions of souls inside their bodies. Kazuya activates his freezing out of desperation to assist Cassandra and accidentally absorbs Cassandra's soul power in the tens of thousands of souls. Elizabeth points out that Kazuya had absorbed her soul power. Shinso Tsukune (talk) 22:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Seeing as I have no translation for these chapters yet, and my Japanese is quite slackish. I will have to ask you to postpone this implementation until further proof is given, or if one of our more prominent RAW readers underpins this statement. I... I am the King!Talk 22:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::If you wanna wait thats fine. I'm a novice when it comes to Japanese but I do know some people who can actually read and translate it, thats how I found out about what went on from chapters 181-183. I can ensure that any of the stuff I edit will be based off of fact rather than false information. Shinso Tsukune (talk) 04:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Affirmative, I hope you can coincide with the fact that as soon as I saw "soul sucking (or something along those lines) ability" added to Kazuya's Abilities header, that certain alarm bells started ringing in my head. I... I am the King!Talk 13:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Changing a page name Had a question about a page. A new chapter of the Love Pairs spin-off has revealed that Abel's surname is Rotomaster. I changed the name of the page to include that, but others don't think I should have and changed it back. Was adding the surname to the page title ok or no? - Perception1 (talk) 15:23, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply 1 don't call broski ok 2 I only put in visual content since one one else seems to be doing well i wont be sticking around this wiki much longer anyway nor i am i very good at wiki editing i am pretty much a newbie to so sorry if i am not standereds anyway. Also i had trouble with some of the pictures uploading since one picture would not load up up propley so i had to do it one edit at a time so sorry of it came off as a mess :I apologise for offending you with my broski callout, although I don't really get the fuss over it. Seeing as it's a simple combination of "bro" (as in friend/brother/etc.) and "ski" which makes it diminutive and more proverbially in my opinion. Then again you might not be a "bro," but maybe a girl, I don't know; sue me. As for the rest you are doing a great job, don't get me wrong, it's great to have you around. However your "mass editing" is making my "page maintenance" a tat more difficult. And you did screw up some pages, although this was not a major thing. You just scrambled some lines/paragraph's which, in itself, isn't a big deal. Also if you had problems with picture uploading then you should have said so, then I would have had a better understanding about your side of the story, all I saw was mass editing, I did not realise you had some troubles with that. So all in all, just stick around, keep doing what you are doing and if problems should arise. Don't be hesitant to visit my talkpage. I... I am the King!Talk 23:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) one of the chffion pics was not uploading so i had to do it one edit at at time becouse i had to rename the picture and then reupload it as one picture would not upload i tried to sort out the pictures on the cassie lockheart page so they did not come out as a mess plus recently i had to start waring glasses for computer work becouse my eyes are scewed up and sometimes i do it at college so i cannot edit it in one go so i had to leave it and come back to some pages so i applosise if it came out as a mess i do try and clear it up as best as i can in a short time Midnightmusic (talk) 10:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) References I added a References section on the Kaho Hiiragi page so I could point to where we learn she has a little brother (which I just figured out after a discussion with Perception1). I hope that meets with your approval, I haven't noticed the use of such references anywhere else. Txtracer (talk) 06:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :All cool. I... I am the King!Talk 16:38, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Other Language Hi there :3 I´m making a Freezzing wikia to my language(brazilian portuguese)and i would like to know if ur interested into make a afiliation if me...i´m making al the page alone so i´m going to use a lot of things from here and put it your wiki as the original wiki ...if u dont mind of course.MariaLancelot (talk) 16:29, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Go right ahead! I... I am the King!Talk 18:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Doing Something Wrong Hello admin and Happy Halloween. One of my images, the Chapter 113 Cover keeps being deleted under the pretenses that I am violating one of the wikia's rules. I checked the rules and I posted a completely unaltered image, and I'm not sure what I am doing wrong. The Chapter 113 cover, I admit, is rather explicit, and I was wondering if that was the reason ofr it's deletion. But also, some of my other images have been deleted by members of the Community Support Team. I crop some of them to give focus to the more crucial event at hand. If I need to stop doing that, then I will. Eevee2011 (talk) 21:57, October 31, 2014 (UTC) : I recently had the same thing happen on another wiki to an image I uploaded. It seems the staff periodically goes on rampages deleting images they think are violations, but they don't explain why they are considered violations. I got my image restored by contacting the staff member who deleted it and asking why it was deleted; turned out they had completely mistaken what the image was showing, seeing nudity where there was none! But to their credit, they did put it back after I explained their mistake to them (and showed them proof that they were mistaken). You might try that. Txtracer (talk) 06:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, thanks for the welcome. I have been editing the English Wikipedia articles concerning Freezing and thought I would help out here as I dig up information. One thing I'd like to note is that over there they are using the Funimation spellings for the characters and their special moves so I would like to know if there was interest in doing the same for here. -Miyuki Emi (talk) 23:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :We only use the proper Korean/Japanese to English naming, as they were intended by their creators. In any case. Welcome aboard! I... I am the King!Talk 00:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Whoopsie Sorry about that "edit" that wiped out the Sister Margaret page, I ran into server problems when saving, and it must've wiped the page by accident. I tried saving again, and it worked. Wasn't intentional by any means, I assure you. ^^;;;;; Alhazad2003 (talk) 07:33, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ha- ha- ha- ha! All good bro. I... I am the King!Talk 00:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry i am so sorry about this but just don't gave banned, please 89.211.101.102 (talk) 17:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Just keep it up Mohammed, I don't mind blocking more of your IP's, just keep it up. Your not wanted here. Bye! I... I am the King!Talk 16:09, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RESEARCH ON TIBET i done some resarch on tibet and i found out that they have ploymous reaonships since the women has many husbands i was wondering if it was ok to add to ranna profile or not if reates to free\ing just want your views on it. :It's not relevant. Don't add. I... I am the King!Talk 21:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Reminder The poll Donquixote joeflomingo 08:54, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :HA! Thanks! I... I am the King!Talk 21:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article I know I am new here, but why don't you put the one with the most votes in as the featured article of the month, and then replace it with the one with most votes next month. 21:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's actually not a bad idea, I like it. As long as the topic allows it I will do so next time. I... I am the King!Talk 21:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Template First thanks for accepting my suggestion, really appreciate it. ^_^ Second I see that you all don't have a fighting template, or a season navigation for your wiki. Did you guys not want one, or haven't you gotten around to it. Because I can do it for you if you want. User:Astarothfan :Haven't gotten around to do it I guess. I'd say give it a shot and I'll take a look at it. I... I am the King!Talk 23:04, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok that's cool, what would like in this template, like would like something simple like I don't know Combatants, volt weapons, which Manga chapter and episode it happens in, and what type of confrontation it is, like Nova clash or carnival battle etc., and then casualties, also probably should next battle and previous and concurring like in the dxd wikia. User:Astarothfan ::Created a template this is just an example of what happened, also keep in mind this is for trivial fights, skirmishes really, like Ganessa vs Satellizer, basically when Pandora's don't use their limiter. User:Astarothfan ::::Basically a 1v1 yes. However I'd prefer a picture of both participants with a VS. between them, it would make for a bigger infobox, however that can be worked around on later. I... I am the King!Talk 12:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::I understand what you are saying but maybe we could just put a picture of both them about to fight sort of like so they can get the general idea of who is fighting, even then we will just put links on the template if they really need to see the characters. But that was just my view point if you really want to have those image side by side, I will figure something out.....hopefully. User:Astarothfan Affilation Request Hello Mr.Admin of Freezing. I am the admin of the Ikkitousen wikia and we would really be happy if we could affiliate ourselves with you guys. Hope for a favorable response.King draco (talk) 20:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'd be my pleasure! The more faces the more joy I'd say. Just don't forget to use our wordmark on your end as well! I... I am the King!Talk 20:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks I have the same philosophy. I already did it on my end, thanks for affiliating with us, it is our great honor. King draco (talk) 21:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :::The pleasure is all mine. I... I am the King!Talk 21:09, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Auto-refresh feed I don't know if this has been discussed earlier or not, but can you enable the auto-refresh for the activity feed? Thanks in advanced.Coquidragon (talk) 00:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Satella -> Nova hey i was reading through freezing i was wondering if was ok to add that sateilzer has been through both types of novcattion since she she has enterd it on her own and been novatied i was wondering if i could add this information on her page or not?Midnightmusic (talk) 23:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :You could add it as a trivia point I'd guess?! I... I am the King!Talk 01:41, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Translation conflict So we have another instance of different translation groups with conflicting spellings, except this time is a bit different. Emeraude actually created an account on the wiki and commented on a character's name, specifically Raddox. He presents an alternate spelling than that of FTH, unfortunately I'm not much of a linguistics expert so the reasons why went over my head. I acted on the policy of following FTH translations. Wanted to inform you of the situation (the conversation is under a forum named Name Change for your reference) -Perception1 (talk) 01:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'll look into it further when I've fully recuperated from my recent illness (hence my absence). I... I am the King!Talk 01:42, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Poll Hi you know the poll that was supposed to be monthly you forgot to update it ^_^ Donquixote joeflomingo 20:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Damn that's the 2nd time you needed to remind me of it. Let's not turn this into a habit... I... I am the King!Talk 12:01, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Edit help hey i really need a hand on the freezing zero arcs since there is no visual content sorry about mess . should i start typeing out amila evans arc page or not since i have asked for help before. should i remove the stub article from then after finshing. Midnightmusic (talk) 21:12, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Remember that this is a wikia; an open source for information for the entire world. If you'd like to make additions/revisions to a page you can do so on your own volition. You don't have to ask permission, just go ahead and do it. After you've finished it you'll note that the rest of the community will either disagree and remove it, agree with it and let it be, agree with it but clean it up; as in spelling/grammar / agree/disagree with it but make additions to it themselves, etc. etc. And yes if you make a big addition to a stubbed page, you can remove the tag. :As for visual content, that depends on the entire community itself, whether they'll step in and help or not. As said before: this is an open source of information which anyone can edit or help out with. I myself am a very busy person so I don't think I'll have time to help out on such scale. I barely have time to keep this wikia in order. I... I am the King!Talk 12:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Spam the troll is back he keeps spaming the 13 nova clash talk page Midnightmusic (talk) 13:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :You're mistaken. It's not Mohammed. Also you are the one who "fed the troll," I implore you. DO NOT "feed the troll." I... I am the King!Talk 20:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Buster/Valkyrie questions Can anyone explain about Valkyries and busters? :I'd suggest to head to the appropriate pages and post your questions in the "talk" area of the page. :Busters :Valkyrie :I... I am the King!Talk 01:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Polls Monthly featured article polls, they are great aren't they, especially when they are updated every month. XP Donquixote joeflomingo 02:37, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Why don't you give one a whirl. Don't forget to make the winner of the last poll as a "featured article." I... I am the King!Talk 12:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry if I sounded like a smart a*s just thought I would add humour to this third time in a row type of deal. Donquixote joeflomingo 14:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::No, no, not at all. I was just depressed that I've let it slip for a third time. And I was like: "I don't care anymore, someone else do it for me so I can curl up into a foetus position and sob over my shame." ;-p I... I am the King!Talk 11:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: Opinions on editing Hey there! Hello, I see you're the admin around here, and I wanna ask you for some opinions: I think we should expand the wiki by adding image galleries into each character, so as every anime episode, so as some video galleries for the anime op/eds. Basically my job here is to expand the anime section and make the wiki as "full" as possible. Do you think it's a good idea? But I suppose this means (maybe) more explicit content? Or is it better to try to avoid these kinda stuff? Cus what I think is people who ever watches Freezing ain't gonna be young... Jo SHININGSTAR (talk) 13:41, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :As of specific image/video gallery's; I'm not sure what you are on about. Don't most of the pages have them already? However some might not and of course it's a good thing to keep adding visual content to those pages. As for explicit content. Try not to go to overboard as Wikia Personnel or Bots might remove them. I... I am the King!Talk 22:53, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::what i'm saying is for example Chiffon Fairchild page, there are some images from the manga, but almost none from the anime, so i wanna include more; also for the episode pages since there are so little images i kinda wanna add more. Jo SHININGSTAR (talk) 02:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, in that kind of fashion. Go right ahead. Just remember not to flood pages with visual content though. I... I am the King!Talk 13:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) noob hey there, ive been using the site as i progressed along the storyline. i got bored and ended up reading all the characters backrounds. i came across a character from both the manga and anime and noticed theres little to no info on her so i decided to make an account and make a page on it/her however i dont know how to correctly format a character page, all i really have is information and media images :As you know this is a wikia, simply hit the "contribute" button, select the "add a page" button and select the "new character page." Then proceed to add what you want and then the community will help finalise/tidy up the page. I... I am the King!Talk 08:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey...... I'm 90% percent sure Mohammed made a new profile, this one titled Super Mohamed Morsi. Thought you should kno. :I'll take a look. I... I am the King!Talk 08:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Hello there ! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif I would like to request for your affiliation with the Tower of God Wiki :) hopefully you'll agree, but here's our wordmark anyway ! Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 03:32, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Love to!.... Done! (don't forget ours) I... I am the King!Talk 09:30, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::We are now officially affiliated ! XD Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 11:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Copy that. I... I am the King!Talk 13:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The new Aoi family hey i was wondering, since we changed all the legendary sisters to have the surname Aoi, do we have to change the hyperlinks for the pages? Jo SHININGSTAR (talk) 23:53, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Any1 page containing references to the Legend. sisters needs a tune. Note that keeping their alias surnames between "..."-'s in some cases is required. I... I am the King!Talk 13:40, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Another affiliation request Helloooo! On behalf of Wonted, we would like to ask if we could be affiliated with your wiki? If you agree, here's our wordmark! Thank you! The Abnormal :We'll do. Don't 4get to add ours to your affiliations page as well. I... I am the King!Talk 18:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry to disturb but we now have a new wordmark for wikias with black background. The Wonted Wordmark is now outlined in white to let the users see it more clearly. :::Wonted's new wordmark. The Abnormal Freezing artbook Wanted to bring something to your attention. Back in early March the illustrator for the main Freezing series released an artbook with all the volume covers and other art from over the years. I recently got a copy and noticed that the illustrator also included English names for the characters......and quite a few are different from our's. Since they come from a guy who actually works with the author on the series, they should be pretty legit right? Also I listed the main differences in a comment on the '''Reminiscence '''page if you want to see for yourself. Perception1 (talk) 16:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Featured Article Featured article needs to be renewed ^_^. If you want, as you seem to have trouble remembering, I could always update the polls every month, to make your life a lot more easier. Astarothfan (talk) 03:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think you are the only one who said that my friend. Its not that I don't remember, its more along the lines that I'm so busy w/ life and whatnot that I have a hard time to check on the wikia. But just go ahead! I... I am the King!Talk 07:23, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Well take it easy my man, nothing is more important then life. I will handle them and any other business on this wiki, in order to make your life easier, as I am only here to help.Astarothfan (talk) 05:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Yea I see the gallery section isn't really something to look at, no offense. I think maybe its the placement or something, but anyway I had an idea, maybe we could move the gallery into its own separate page, and have a link to it at the bottom of the character template, I could do it myself if you want. I would just need you to unlock the character infobox template in order for me to do it.Astarothfan (talk) 00:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea, just make a test page for someone like Satella or something and we'll see how it pans out! Tell me when you are done so I can lock the template again. I... I am the King!Talk 22:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright its done, if you like it I will go ahead and create the gallery pages for the characters.Astarothfan (talk) 02:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks good enough, I'll fix the template for you and you can be on your way. I... I am the King!Talk 11:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, the image gallery page for Satellizer is finished, mind checking it out, to see if its good, so I can use it for the rest of the image galleries.Astarothfan (talk) 13:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC) That'll do nicely, I'll temper with the templates for it later to give it a better look, conform this wikia's' style. I... I am the King!Talk 19:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) At Long Last..... The first volume of the official english translation of Freezing came out a couple of days ago and I got my hands on it. There are a few differrences from the unofficial translations but nothing earth shatterring. I listed my foundings on the list of manga volumes page for referrence. I assume we're going to take the Seven Seas version as the be-all end-all of whats translated correctly? Perception1 (talk) 16:18, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear... I... I am the King!Talk 10:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Ok Mr. G sign me up. Perception1 (talk) 21:28, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Done, and notice how I'm in "chat." I... I am the King!Talk 21:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm game. Let's do it. --Eevee2011 (talk) 22:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Done, gl hf! I... I am the King!Talk 01:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC)